Blood, Gold Amulet
by Kiorru-dono
Summary: Sess/kag A dark Miko has her eyes set on the inutashi group after they 'wrong' her. After being hit by a spells who's desined for Hanyous kagome believes she is safe.. or is she?
1. Prologue

**Kiorru****: **_**Hey guys! So this is my first story of the year and also the first in a looooooooooong time. I haven't written in a long time and I'd like to thank "Tally Mark" and his story "Gone to the dogs" which was so hilarious that it gave me a spark. Without you I wouldn't be writing this story so thank you! **_

_**Anyways, I hope you like this and yes this is a SESH/KAG I'm not much for the inu/kag hate and I highly dislike Kikyou but I may still have inu/kikyou so ya. **_

_**I love reading your comments AND I love when you guys tell me what you hope will happen lol it gives me ideas and keeps me writing! **_

**Kagome**_**: you know that's like… fraud right? Stealing someone else's idea and taken it for yourself…**_

**Kiorru**_**: *glares at Kagome* …. If I like your idea I WILL credit you and if you made my day I might just dedicate a chapter to you haha… anyways, lets go to the story before I le forget anything. **_

**_ILL SAY IT ONCE AND ONLY ONCE (because i forget) i do NOT own inuyasha. I own only MY characaters (meaning OC) unless told other wise!_**

_**:3**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Prologue**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sushima, with this potion you shall be reborn.

You shall not be sick and weak,

You shall not be dieing,

You shall not be underestimated.

You shall live as you should've and you shall be stronger."

The old woman approached the dieing boy who's pale skin and greasy hair clung to his bedding.

"Mother" The boy cough warily "It hurts" The old lady frowned her eye brows and touched her boys head. "Do not worry Sushima, ka-san has found the answer. She has created a potion." The boy smiled and opened his eyes to reveal milky white orbs. "I shall see you mother?" the old lady smiled and took his hand. "Yes Sushima-chan. Yes you will" She bent down and kissed her boy on the head.

"Soon you shall wake up to this world and see. Soon you shall be able to live with your old mother and see the world like you where meant to."

The boy smile faltered "mother, this potion… you made it right?" the old lady took her sons hand "Yes, for you I made this" "but isn't it against the code of pre-" "hush now Su-chan. Worry not for your mother. All shall be fine"

The old lady took out a vial from within the folds of her cloths and uncorked it; the smell within was enough to make anyone cringe but she smiled down at her boy and slowly pored the contents into his mouth.

The boy did not react to the nasty formula but that was probably because he had no taste buds. He had been born deformed and dieing, and worst yet, a hanyou. His father had been beautiful until the very end when he exposed his true form to his wife. He had been angry that she had brought his seed to life and had demanded his death but she had denied his command and had returned to her village temple and pleaded that they take her back. The monks had agreed to allow her stay as long as her monstrous boy was kept hidden.

The boy, Sushima, had been born blind, ghostly white (including his hair), tasteless, with long limbs and a mouth full of sharp teeth, but she loved him. She loved and cared for him and found him to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

As the last drop fell into his mouth Sushima sighed and looked at his mother, as if he could really see her.

"I love you mother. I really do" The old lady surpressed tears and grabbed his clammy hand "I love you to dear, now sleep. Tomorrow you shall be born anew"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So that's the introduction. I kinda like Sushima… ******** *Sad* **

**He sounds kind of beautiful in an ugly sort of way… One day I might write a story about pour Sushima and his parents Usagi (mother) and Morth (father).**

**Alright, short and sweet and to the point that was the intro now lets go to the first chapter.**

**Inuyasha: **_**Who the hell is Sushima? I don't get this introduction it has NOTHING to do with me, INUYAS-**_

**Kagome: **_**Sit boy. *THUMPS* This introduction will explain the story so… ya ^^**_

_**JA NE!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Kiorru: **_**hey guys chapter one up. So now you've met Sushima and Usagi and the story can now begin. **_

**BANG BOOM SWISH**

**'M' for language and incase**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_kagome talking to herself in the 'I'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter one**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You STUPID wench! Do I always have to save your ass? I mean cant you just stay safe for ONE frigen minute without getting into fucken trouble?!" '_Well there he goes again, ranting. You'd hope that after 2 and a half years with me that he'd learn that I attracted all forms of danger to myself but noooooo he just has to yell at me like theres no tomorrow. Doesn't he understand that I'm right infront of him?_'

"You don't need to yell so loud!" the black hair girl growled out in obvious annoyance. "It's not like I'm trying to get myself killed Inuyasha. I was just trying to help!" The hanyo just glared at the girl "Even Shippou has more sence then you when it comes to fighting wench!" the girls narrowed her brown eyes. "Inuyasha" The inu-hanyo's dog like ears pushed down to his scull; he knew what was going to happen. "SIT BOY" '**BOOM' **the hanyo went flying towards the ground.

"LOOK, SERIOUSLY INUYASHA I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP! SO WHAT IF I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THAT HUGE LION-TURTLE-MONKEY THING! I _STILL_ KILLED IT! Didn't I!?" The hanyo growled from his hole in the ground but decided to remain silent.

"Sango-chan let's go take a bath." The other girl, Sango, smiled towards her friend "Alright Kagome let's go get this slime off. Kirara, make sure the monk doesn't peep" The small cat named Kirara mewed and turned towards the monk "Now ladies, why would I, a monk, want to peep on fine, beautiful women such as yourselves? It would go against all I hold to be truth" "Shut it Miroku, we know the truth" The monk only smiled bashfully as the two girls, Sango and Kagome, left.

"Think he'll get past Kirara?" Kagome asked her friend. "Pft, fat chance" the other girl snorted and sure enough soon they heard a cat like roar and a despreat "No no Kirara-chan! I wasn't trying to…. NO! I wasn't going to peep! I swear! I-" a loud smashing noise sent birds flying threw the forest in fright "Who do you think knocked him out this time? Kirara, Shippou or Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed as she looked at Sango. "Who knows, as long as he's unconscious I'm happy." The two giggle as they made there way towards the hot spring.

The spring wasn't to far from camp and was surrounded by thick, bulky trees. The steam of the water climbed up into the air like misty dragons and the moon's shine, which glissend the water, was bright. The large rock, which held the basin of water, where smooth and polished and this is where kagome decided to lay her bag on.

"It's not like I did anything bad" The miko told her friend as she took off her cloths. "I did what I always do: take out my bow and arrow and fire towards the demon with all the power I could release." She slowly got into the warm water and heaved a heavy sigh as the hot water washed over her. "It's not like I didn't know that it could've killed me if I didn't hit it properly." The exterminator seemed kind of nervous. "What's wrong Sango?" The older girl sighed "I was worried Kagome… I though you were going to get hurt and I got scared…" Kagome blinked as her friend put her hand on her forehead "If you died, I'd be stuck with Miroku and Inuyasha…. I need you in my life Kagome, I don't need another important person to dissapear in my life" Sango seemed shy of voicing her thoughts but Kagome knew why; Sango was a strong person, she was not known to voice her feelings, she was a demon exterminator, a Taijiya.

"I'm sorry Sango…" the two then went off into there own thoughts as they bathed and scrubbed off the green goo that had once been apart of the large demons innards. The slimy green goop was less then co-operative and stuck to them tightly but with Kagome's soap they soon got it off. "This stuff is soooooo gross" Whispered Kagome as she poked the goop with a stick.

"Hey, Kagome?" Kagome turned towards her friend that was still relaxing in the pool, not minding the nasty slime that trailed around her.... She was probably used to it after all the years she'd lived but Kagome wasn't and it made her grimaced.

"What is it Sango-Chan?" Kagome asked her while eyeing the nasty slop. The demon exterminator turned towards her with a smile on her face. "Well, since we're alone and we have time how about another lesson?" Kagome's curiosity peeked at the idea of being taught more on Youkai customs; A few months ago the taijiya had started teaching her about demons thinking it would be in her best interest to know about them.

"What will we be learning today Sensie!!" Kagome eagerly asked "Inu/Ookami-Youkai" Kagome gave her an odd look "But Sango-Sensei I thought you told me that you didn't know anything about Dog demons and Wolf demon" "We don't really know much about the canine demons but we do know some. So how about it?" Kagome squealed enthusiastically towards her friend "Yes! I told you I wanted to learn! Teach me!!" Sango giggled at her friends antics.

"Well, as you must know, dog demons are pretty much like dogs. And as you may know Dogs are a lot like wolves even if the inuyoukai refuse to admit it" Kagome giggled a bit "What are you laughing about?" Sango asked her in confusion "In my time they recently found out that the wolf and the dog are related and that the creation of dogs came because men bred and raised wolves as pets." Sango frowned a bit and continued "Well I guess that makes sense." Kagome nodded her head quickly and the Taijiya rolled her eyes

"Anyways a pack normally has around 8-15 member. In a pack of canines there is always 2 alphas, a male and a female, which are normally the only animals/demons allowed to breed in a pack, a second in command who looks over most of the other animals, a few betas who are technically at the same level as the second in command, the rest of the pack who normally listen to whatever the alpha's tell them and then the Omegas."

"The Omegas are at the bottom of the pack." She said in a wise voice "Take that toad that follows Seshomaru-sama around." She continued "He is the omega. He is the last to eat (probably) the one who is always being picked on and teased. Omega's don't normally really fit in a group and are normally considered the 'baby sitters' of the pack.

Contrary to what you may believe the Alpha's aren't actually the rulers of the pack, they only have more freedom then the rest of the pack."

"But then what about Seshomaru?"

"He is a demon lord and that is different." Sango told her wisely and in a voice that left no room to argue.

"C'mon, it's late and all signs point to a rainy day tomorrow." Sango got up from the water and grabbed a towel. "Rain.." Kagome looked towards the sky. It wasn't as colorful as it should be…. during the warm seasons that meant rain. "Hey! Wait for me!" Kagome quickly scrambled to follow her friend that was already leaving.

* * ****

"Keh, your back… took you long enough…" The moody half demon spoke from high up in his tree. "Sorry we took so long" Kagome replied cheerfully. "Now who wants ramen?" At the mention of his favorite treat the hanyo hastily jumped from his tree to watch the preparations of his favorite dish.

Kagome smiled and as she cooked the noodles she made a vow to be more careful in the future… maybe she had been a little to hasty.. It had seemed like a good idea back them, to scream at the demon. LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! The demon had come charging and she had released her arrow but as the thing blew up so to did she go flying but her friend had saved her… only to yell at her after… '

_I guess that was my fault though, inuyasha had seemed so scared.. I should've told him what I was about to do …or something…'_ and it was true, the calm and brashness that the hanyou normally held had vanished to a desperate look as he'd tried to catch her before the impact that would surely kill her 'pathetically human' body.

He had caught her and landed in the same instant and his eyes had been covered by his bangs as he'd lightly settled her on the ground. "You ok?" He'd said, and when she'd told him she was fine he had started yelling.

"Don't you dare burn it wench" his voice pierced through her thoughts and she realized that the noodles where in fact finished cooking and soon they'd enlarge and become nasty. Kagome quickly took out a few bowls and started scooping up the noodles into them. She made sure she gave Inuyasha more to appease him for having scared her but of course the hanyou only took his bowl and went back to his tree to eat. "stupid dog" she muttered as she handed out the rest of the bowls to her ragtag team of friends.

"Don't eat to fast Shippo, and blow on it first… its reallllllly hot" She warned the fox cub "Don't worry Kagome! I won't!" He assured her as he took a huge spoonful only to yelp and squealed "ITS HOT ITS HOT ITS HOT" "Keh, the bitch told you it was" Kagome twitch at the insult to her person "Inuyasha…" The hanyou hurriedly tried to finish his bowl of ramen "SIT BOY!" Down came the dog and with him the rest of the soup. **BANG! **The hanyou kissed the earth and soon after the soup spilt onto his hair and the bowl fell onto his head giving him a comical look.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR BITCH?!" Inuyasha growled as soon as he was free from the subduing spell. "SIT BOY" The spell once again pulled the hanyou off his feet and towards the ground. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INSULT ME?!" as the hanyou came back up again he gave her an odd look and cocked his head to the side.

"But, Kagome.." but the girl from the future did not let him finish as she snapped "I'm going to bed, leave me alone." The hanyou sighed heavily, his ears drooped as he turned and went back to his tree.

"Inuyas-" "SHUT IT MONK! The rest of you should probably get sleep to, we leave at first ray!" And with a growl to show he wasn't kidding he turned and faced the opposite direction.

Shrugging towards Sango, Miroku settled himself against a tree and Sango took out Kagome's spare sleeping bed and soon everyone was asleep.

*****

The next morning, as Inuyasha had said, the inu-tachi found themselves up when the sun had started raising. Kagome, who had checked her wrist watch only to realize it was 5 in the morning had decided to stay in bed for a couple more hours.

"Wake up" A foot nudge her side. "I said, WAKE UP!" The nudging became more insistent and the girl whined and pulled the sleeping bag over her head. "I said WAKE UP DAMMIT!" he practically kicked her, which she did NOT find amusing in the least, and growled at her. "IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING INUYASHA! IT'S WAY TO EARLY TO BE UP!" but of course, being that they where in feudal Japan, none of them really understood the meaning of her words and went back to clearing up camp.

"I don't _CARE_ what _time_ it is! The only _time_ I know is that it's _time _to leave! Now GET UP!" The hanyou roared at her but was soon quieted by the pillow that was flung at his head.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Mumbled the girl as she once again pulled the sleeping bag over her head.

"Well I said its time to LEAVE!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY INUYASHA IM SLEEPY AND IM GONA SLEEP DAMMIT!" Kagome screamed back at him.

"Ahh, young love." Sighed the monk as he watch the 'couple' wistfully. "What did you say monk!?" if looks could kill the look on Kagome's face would've ended his life. " I was just saying how you two made me think of an old married cou-" "If you want to live monk, you will not finish that phrase" Suddenly Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku and the last decided that keeping his tongue in his mouth was probably in his best interest.

"Kagome-Chan, you have to get up. We are supposed to be going back to Kaede-basan (?) before the sun sets and if we don't start now Inuyasha will either make us keep going through the night or sleep through the storm that is supposed to hit." Growling in irritation Kagome finally got up. "Alright Sango, I'm up." The Taijiya smiled at her friend and left to start on breakfast.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms towards the sky. She could already feel the humidity in the air that she had come to realize came with a storm. Living in the feudal era, where electronics did not exist, she had learn to gauge the weather with the air like the other had. She grumbled a bit as she got up but didn't really do anything but take her uniform out of her bag and get dressed for the day.

Looking down at her uniform Kagome inwardly sighed. '_No wonder the people of this time think I'm some sort of whore… I mean, sure this …thing… is ok in my time but here…well it's just ASKING for trouble… maybe I should ask mom to buy me some jeans or something' _

"Kagome? Kaaaaaagoooome??" "huh!? Oh, Shippo, What is it?" The small fox cub grinned up at her "Time to eat" he said as he pulled her hand (and thus her body) towards Sango who was serving out portions.

No sooner had they finished eating that the hanyou turned towards them with a sneer on his face "Now that you _humans _have eaten we're leaving!" and the group once again set off after having covered the fire.

Kagome, while tiered, was excited to be going back to kaedes. Why you may ask? Because she could get to the bone eaters well and go home to see her family!!

"Innnnnnnnuyaasha!" the teen spoke giddily "What you want wench!" the gruff voice of the hanyou sounded as he flicked an ear in her direction "can I go home for a few days when we get to Kae-" "NO!" "But I didn't even finish what I was about to say!" "Well I already know what you want wench and the answer is NO! We have jewels to find!" The miko's face turned red as her anger built up "YOUR SUCH AN ASS INU-"

Before she could finish a Roar was heard as the first demon of the day was spotted. Growling in annoyance Inuyasha transformed his Tetsusaiga and turned towards the demon.

Like most demons it was large and deformed with huge red eyes and large bloody teeth. Horns sprouted from it's cheeks and his snout like nose hooked up. The thing stood on stumpy legs and its arms seemed to be around the same length as its body. It's skin was made up of white scales and matted black fur which came out only on its back, some parts of its front legs and around its horns. It's front 'paws' resembled those of a human with 7 fingers instead of 5 (including thumb) which ended in talons instead of nails. The beast had no lips and so its retched fangs gleamed nonstop. But this creature was random in appearance; it had fist sized wings coming out of its chin, a stumpy tail that seemed deformed and paper thin and weirder yet it had no claws, nails, talons at the end of its feet, nothing only skin.

"Aren't you an ugly son of a bitch" Growled Inuyasha as he approached the demon. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she flung her boomerang at the large beast but the demon would have none of that and with a flick of it's thin tail it sent the boomerang right back at the Taijiya.

"WIND SCAR!" The inu-hanyou yelled when he had the opportunity to hit the deformed creature. The creature was indeed hit and hissed out a low roar of anger as on of its horns feel to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Not feeling so tough now are we!" The hanyou mocked as the demon bristled making its scales stand on end. "Think your little pussy scales can defend you from me?! HA!" And with a yell only a fighter could create the hanyou flew towards the demon with his sword brandished in the air like a banshee. "WIND SCAR" He yelled again as the demon stumbled backwards as if to get away.

"You wont get away that easily!" The hanyou smirked as he hacked at the demons other horn. The demon roared in terror as its other horn feel and it spat out chemicals towards the demon.

"POISON!?" Inyuasha hissed as he covered his nose with his fire rat kimono. "MIROKU! You better be erecting a barrier or else you're all going to be dead in a matter of seconds!" "It's done Inuyasha!" Looking from the side of his eye he could make out the monk, the two girls and two demons surrounded by a small purple barrier which said monk held up.

"WRRRHIE!?" Inuyasha turned towards the demon who was howling. "WRRRRHIE!?" It growled again. Perplex the inu-hanyou looked at the demon and spat "Shut up and fight me you piece of shit!" The demon opened its jaws and released an infuriatingly angry roar then it spat out liquid form poison towards the red clad boy.

"DRRRRRRRIE!" The demon seemed to scream 'die' as the poison flew towards the hanyou at an alarmingly fast rate. "Oh fuck.." growled out the hanyou "BACKLASH WAVE" the hanyou yelled in an attempt to stop the poison from hitting him head on. The powerful twister worked and the poison was sent back towards it creator and the beast yowled in pain as the poison melted its eyes "IRRM BLIRRRND! IRRM BLIRRRRRRRND!" The demon screeched as it thumped its thin, yet powerful, tail on the ground creating a small earthquake.

"HA! You wont be able to do much now eh!? KAGOME!" The hanyou yelled towards the barrier "Where's the shikon?!" "Let me check" Replied the miko. "WILL YOU HURRY UP!?" he growled as he turned towards her. "INUYASHA!" Just as she yelled the inu-hanyou went flying and smashed into a tree, dazed.

The demon, having heard the smashing noise, seemed pleased with itself as it started roaring defiantly. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she watch the demon sniff out her friend.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" Miroku cried as he tried to stop the girl from running into the poison filled field. Sango was next to follow as she tried to catch up to the girl. "Hiraikotsu!" The large boomerang went flying and ripped the demons arm off. It yowled in pain and turned its terrific eyes towards the two girls.

"Get behind me Kagome!" The miko hastily ran behind her friend and leveled her bow towards the demon. "NOW!" yelled the taijiya and both let there respective weapons fly and combine together before hitting the confused demon. With a pitiful roar the demon fell, only its head remaining.

"Bitches…." Grumbled the Inu-hanyou as he got up and struck the growling demon threw the head.

The demon let one last pitiful growl out before dieing.

"Fucken bastard… now wench! Where's the shikon!?" the miko laughed awkwardly as she looked at Inuyasha "umm… you see… I don't think it had one on him…" Inuyasha face went blank and then went almost blue as he yelled at the girl "NO SHARD?! WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!?" the girl twitched angrily "GRRR! SIT BOY!" She growled angrily. "SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY!" She then turned towards the rest of the group and stalked off with the rest of them in tow.

"Fucken bitch" mumbled the inu-hanyou as he pulled himself out of his hole and proceeded to run to catch up with the rest of the group.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, that's chapter 1 done… ya I could go over 2700 without making it bad so … do with that *wink***

**Tell me what you think!**

**Comments are always appreaciated! **

**Love you guys! **

**Wolf info from Wolfcountry . com**

**JA NE!**

**~kiorru**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kiorru: Ok so ****I want you guys to pretty much know what's going on so I'm writing up to the point where you'll get it. Anyways hope you're liking the story… Love to hear what you've got to say! Even if its to say that its unreadable (if its unreadable tell me why and how I can fix it) Flames aren't appreciated but creative critics is ok ^^**

**The idea of this story came from Tally marks "Gone to the dogs" and though some parts may resemble there's it wont be the same, just so you know. :3**

**Anyways hope you like it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sky was grey and thunder could be heard in the distant as rain fell from the sky. The inu-tachi was stuck running in this weather; they where to close to Kaede's village to stop for the night, a little farther and they'd be there.

"I can see it!" Yelped Shippou from beside Kagome's ear; they both where equally drenched and urged the hanyou to run faster. "Shut up runt!" Growled Inuyasha "Or ill drop you! I can't go any faster then this without…." "Without what Inuyasha? FALLLLLLING!?" Mocked Shippou "WHY YOU-" "Inuyasha! You can fight later!" The Inu looked at her with a peeved look but continued on with Kirara hot on their trail.

The mud underfoot was thick and wet and as Inuyasha ran it flew up in the air in small amounts, not the nicest thing to get on you either but they made it to the village without to much trouble and soon Inuyasha had to run at a slower pace to avoid hitting the huts. Kirara, on the other hand, had no choice but to transform back into her kitty form because she was to big to move gracefully between them.

"Kaede-Obaasan! We're back!" Yelled Kagome as she jumped off the hanyou's back and ran into the large hut aging hut. "Ah Kagome-san! I was wondering If you children would be coming tonight or not." Kagome grinned at the old lady and after giving her a small hug she went to sit by the fire to warm up. The other members of the group came in quickly and gave Kaede the same greeting as Kagome had except Inuyasha.

"Get outta my way Kaede-baba!" He gleared at her but the old woman only smiled towards the boy and to anyone that was close enough you could see the regret in the hanyou's eyes. Already he felt bad for bad mouthing his past lovers sister but of course he wouldn't take it back or apologies. No. He was too stubborn for that.

"Would anyone want some tea?" Kaede asked as she picked up a pot "It'll warm you up" She told them as she eye'd them from the corner of her good eye. "I'd like some" Kagome told her as she yawned "Me too" Spoke Miroku and Sango at the same time. "Great minds think alike ne?" The monk said as he looked at Sango "Shut it Miroku-hoshi" she blushed as she looked away.

Kaede and Kagome shared a smile at the couple before they set to making the tea. Kagome agreed to take the kettle outside and collect rain water and she smiled as she got up to do her task.

"Its so pretty out here.. if only the rain wasn't so cold" She murmured as she looked up towards the pale sky. She dropped her kettle when she felt the presence of a strong aura and twisted to look at the forest but all she saw was a white blur. "hmm…" She hummed to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. When the kettle started to over flow (and she was sneezing) she ran back to the hut.

"Here you go Kaede-Obaasan!" The teen said as she laid the kettle onto the small metal tray set over the fire. "Thank you dear… but you should probably get out of those drenched cloths." Kagome seem to sweat drop as she remembered the pile of dirty and torn cloths in her bag. "Ah, there are some clean garments in the back room dear" Kagome gave her a brilliant smile and ran to the back storage run to change cloths.

'_I hope it isn't miko clothing, I hope it isn't mik-' _"Oh bloody hell…" Their it stood; half red, half white and all priestess. Kagome cursed as she glared at the 'stupid' miko clothing. "Grrrrrrrrrreat!" She muttered "Now Inuyasha will be looking at me all prissy like for dressing like Kikyou… like id want to dress like someone else… stupid hanyou…" the curses and mutteres continued as she dressed in the same garments as Kikyou had and still did.

Looking down at herself Kagome felt anger well up in her. "He better not say anything if he knows what's good for him" she whispered as she went back into the main part of the hut.

"I'm back" She said in a slightly irritated voice. "Here you are Kagome" Keade handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She inclined her head and went to sit with Sango. Looking up from the curtains of her hair the girl looked at Inuyasha who was, as she'd expected it, glaring at her. Noticing the slight tension in the room Sango got up and faced Kagome "Hey c'mon Kagome, it's time for your lessons." Glaring at Inuyasha Kagome got up and bowed towards Kaede "we shall be retiering now Kaede-Obaasan" "Alright, sleep well."

"I guess ill be going to bed too" Miroku smiled a cat grin as he got up "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Cried Shippou as he thwaped Miroku on the head. "Peep and you die monk!" Growled Sango as she turned to level him with an infuriating look. "Keep an eye on him would you Shippou?" The small fox cub nodded his head enthusiastically and spoke in military precision "aye, aye Captain!" and turned to keep a his 'hawk' eyes on the leech. Inuyasha just mumbled something under his breath, propped his sword against his sholder, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes while Kaede cleaned up her kettle and cups and went to her own room to sleep.

The small hut had been renovated and enlarged to accommodate the multiple people living in it. It now containes 3 rooms, 1 storage room and the main room. Not a big change but enough so that everyone could sleep.

"Yesterday we talked about the anarchy of Dog and Wolf demons. Today we will continue from there" Spoke Sango wisely as they walked into their room which had to be the nicest with all the stuff Sango had made for it; The bedding was a normal straw cot but covering it was a thick fur of a demon-bear they'd killed during winter but Kagome said nothing on it because it was soft (after they had rubbed it down of course) and warm. The small room that they lived in was made of strong wood instead of bamboo and the floor was covered with light wooden planks. It was odd to live in such a barbaric looking room but kagome had grown used to it and it was sure warmer in winter with the pelts then without them.

"Today I will be explaining to you 'How Dogs act towards others of their pack' "

"A dominant male stands tall with its ears held up like so" Sango held her hands ontop of her head as a demonstration. "They always stare into other pack members eyes when 'speaking' "

"A submissive dog will always keep his head lower then its leader and if not (because of height) down. If they have muzzels they are normally pointed towards the alpha in a sign of submission. To passify there alpha's they are knows to roll onto their backs and expose there necks and wimper."

"So kinda like the toad that follows Seshomaru? Always sucking up to him and stuff?" Sango looked at her friend with a large grin plastered on her face "Exacly. Another example would be Miyoga the flea. Always sucking up to Inuyasha. Oh Kagome, I just remembered something." Sango's eyes went wide as she grinned "What is it Sango?" Sango's grin seem to spread

"While talking to a dog trainer at the last village Miroku and I went to 'inverstigate'" Investigate? HA! That's a laugh! Though Kagome as she remembered all the other times Miroku had entered a village and told them of evil demons cursing their house-hold. "He told me the behavior of dogs" Sango told her. "I though it might help you better understand Inuyasha" The Taijiya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend "Oh god Sango you're turning into another Miroku!" Sango seemed insulted and 'hmpft' "Just thought I could help" Seeing her down crested friend Kagome begged "Please tell me Sango-Chan! I'm sure it'll come in handy!" The Taijya beamed and continued her lesson:

" An angry dog, contrary to popular belief, will have erect ears and its fur will stand on end. It will show off its teeth and either snarl or growl.

A fearful one will try to make itself look smaller, hold its ears flat against its head and tuck its tail between its legs." Kagome giggled and Sango glared at her "What's so funny?!" Kagome giggled again "Just thinking of Inuyasha and/or Seshomaru tucking their 'tails' between their legs" Sango rolled her eyes but allowed herself a small snicker at the thoughts.

"As I was saying, a fearful dog will whimper and may make a small squeaky bark of frights.

If a dog is being aggressive you will notice it right away: It will snarl, bristle it's fur and crouch low, ready to jump.

When a dog or wolf is suspicious it'll narrow its eyes much like Seshomaru-Sama does when looking on Inuyasha.

A playful canine will hold it's tail high and wag it, it'll prance around and crouch down in play."

"Hey Sango" Sango turned towards her first who sat on a think sitting mat. "What is it Kagome?" "Does that mean Inuyasha is always mad? I mean he does do a lot of that… the growling, the snarling, the crouching, the ears down…." Sango laughed at the look on Kagome's face as she listed the facts of Inuyasha's life "Inuyasha is just aggressive in nature. I bet its because he's afraid that if he isn't that someone will walk all over him" Kagome laughed "I don't think anyone would want to walk on Inuyasha, he'd probably throw them off and bite them" The two girls giggled.

"Anyways Kagome I think its time for bed" Kagome readily agreed and told her friend "Ill turn blow out the candle" "Make sure you don't trip and fall again!" Snickered Sango as she went to lie on the animal skin covered bed.

Kagome took one last look at their room before blowing out the cadle. "Follow my voice to the beeeeeeeed" Sango joked as Kagome carefully tried to make her way back "Very funny Sang-WAH!" And like Sango had predicted Kagome slipped and fell onto the ground.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" She yelled embarrassedly at her friend "Stupid bag!" She grumbled at her bag as she climbed into the bed and beside her still snorting friend. "It wasn't THAT funny Sango!" She blushed angrily. "Yes it was" was her answer and Kagome was left growling and muttering as she made the rest of her way to bed blind as … well blind because a bat was not blind because, unlike Kagome, it could find ITS way through darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I just noticed its REALLY late and I have an exam tomorrow… so I had to cut the chapter short.**

**Anywho Sorry for the long dog/wolf info but ya I think kags might need the knowledge :3 **

**And yes I've realized I haven't really been describing anything.. I haven't written in soooooooo long… ick… ill try harder next time I swear!**

**I _might_ evenwrite another chapter tomorrow if I have time.**

**Remember to review!**

**And the wolf/dog info was from Wolfcountry. net**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kiorru : Hey guys, thanks for reading up to here! ****I hope you review :p **

**Anyways you might've noticed but I've changed some stuff in chapter 1 and 2 just to make the wolf/dog stuff less long and annoying. I've also added a bit of extra description.**

**Anyways tell me what you think of everything!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**The thick brown furs used to cover the windows of the tiny room where no match for the sun's bright rays and soon the light touched the face of the slumbering, black haired teen. Her face scrunched up in irritation before she grumbled "Five more minutes" and she then proceeded to burrowing deeper into the warm covers of her bed with an irritated noise.

"Hey Kagome-chan" The voice of Sango sounded from the farthermost corner of the room "you realize it's almost noon, right?" she said as she sanded and polished her large bone boomerang.

"WHAT!?" Screeched the other girl, who'd been just about to fall back into sleep, as she realized she'd slept in far longer than she'd expected.

"Ya, it's almost noon" Kagome quickly jumped out of the comforts of the 'bed', grabbed her horridly patched bag (the thing looked about ready to fall apart) and proceeded to running out of the room. "Bye Sango!" She yelled from the main room of the hut. "Bye Kagome" Replied the Taijiya as she continued her task. She wasn't worried for her friend, she normally went back to her time to visit when they where close enough.

Kagome ran past the huts surrounding Kaede's and made her way towards the dense, green forest known as 'Inuyasha's Forest' that surrounding the village.

Once she reached the outskirts of the village the young miko stopped running in favor of walking. "I wonder where Inuyasha and Miroku are" She said aloud as she made her way threw the forest.

The soft click of her shoes seem to bound off every tree around her and Kagome grew slightly nervous. The only noise was her; no birds sung, no squirrels squired, nothing but the _click, click, clicking _of her shoes. So it came as no surprised when she jumped just about as high as Inuyasha could when a voice spoke from behind her "Kagome-Sama! I see you've finally gotten up!" Kagome turned to face the monk Miroku who was walking casually towards her. "Hey Miroku" The monk gave smiled back the greeting.

"So are you going back to your home world?" The miko nodded her head yes as the two walked together towards the well. "Yeah, Oh! Have you seem Inuyasha? I was hopping to tell him before I left…" The monk looked made a 'hmm' noise as if contemplating her question before shaking his head "No, I think he went with Kaede to another village this morning. Supposedly the village near ours has no priestess and so Kaede had to go there to deliver a child." Kagome looked at him with astonishment "Inuyasha? THE INUYASHA? _**Helping**_someone? For free?" The monk laughed nervously "Kaede-Sama probably gave him a reason to"

The two kept walking in peaceful silence until they reached the small clearing that housed the bone eaters well. "Alright, I'm off. If Inuyasha asks, I'll be back tonight." The monk waved "alright Kagome-sama! I will see you later… and now to go back to my faire Sango" Kagome sweat dropped as she watched the monk start to walk away "Careful Miroku, Sango know's how to use her weapons!"

Sighing at the monk's antics Kagome shook her head and jumped into the well that would lead her home. The blue lights surrounded her and the warmth made her slightly giddy but soon the journey ended and she found herself at the bottom of a dusted, dank well.

"pft" Kagome sneezed as she took in the air of modern Tokyo "spent to long in the past again" she mumbled again as she sneezed again. She could never make the transition from one time to the other anymore it was just too strong. The smell seemed to get worst and worst every time she came back.

"Mama! I'm home!" The teenager yelled as she came out the well house. "Hey Sis!" Souta, who'd grown to just below her chin, practically screamed as he saw her. "LOOK! LOOK! I got by first chin hair!!!" The 14 year old screamed excitedly "you sure that's a hair? Looks more like paint or something…" The boy seemed a little insulted before he decided to hug her.

"Wow, easy their tiger. And when did you grow so tall!? If you keep growing ill have to put you in the washing machine so you can shrink." Souta laughed a little before pulling Kagome up to the shrine house. "I can't believe your home" He squealed as he pulled her threw the front door and onto the dark mahogany wood floor. "I can't wait till mom hears about this"

"Hears about what?" Kagome's mother, Higurashi Megumi, came bustling out of the kitchen wearing her white apron. "Kagome's home!" The woman's dark eyes lit up brightly before she practically threw herself at her daughter "Oh! Honey! You're home!" She grinned madly.

"Yeah I'm home" smiled Kagome as she took a look at her house. It hadn't changed much since she'd left except for a new plant in the living room, a bigger and more advanced looking television, and a new coat of paint on a few walls.

"C'mon in, c'mon in dear! I was just making lunch! You _must _be hungry! Right!?" The woman then took up dragging her daughter to the kitchen and sitting her at the table. "I made hot dogs, oh im so sorry, I should've made something bigger! Are you stay for supper? Oh that's a stupid question, you're probably needed back soon right?" "Hai" Kagome said awkwardly as she watched her mom bustle around the kitchen to get her a plate, hot dog, and fries. "Here you go!" She placed the plate in front of her daughter and sat down to watch her eat.

When Kagome had finished the last bite of her hot dog she turned her eyes towards her mother who had suddenly gone all quiet. "Is something wrong mom?" Her mother looked at her brother for a second and the boy just nodded his head, picked up his plate of food, and walked to the living room to watch tv.

"Kagome, come with me." Her mother said as she got up, walked towards the door next to the kitchen and onto the porch outside. "Close the door honey" "What's wrong mom?" Kagome said nervously as she stared at her mother. "Kagome, it's about time we had this talk" Kagome gulped loudly as her throat went dry.

Higurashi Megumi stood next to a chair on the outside porch, her hand gripping the wooden frame of said chair. "Kagome, you're turning 18 in a few months right?" Kagome found her voice "Yes?" she was growing curious.

"Well… It's about time you start wearing more decent clothing for a young lady your age! Shame on you Kagome Yuki Higurashi! Your father is probably rolling in his grave right now!" Kagome stared wide eyed at her mother, she hadn't expected _this. _"But… I wear this all the time… it's my high school uniform." Her mother turned to her, eyes bright. "Exactly my point! They did a documentary a few weeks ago about perverts and their obsession with girls wearing 'school girl uniforms' to bed with them! It's disgusting and I shall not have any daughter of mine prance around in the feudal era looking like a whore!" Kagome sweat dropped; if only her mom knew what the people actually thought of her in the feudal era.

"Alright mom…." Her mom grinned in triumph as she dragged her daughter upstairs to her room. "Now I don't care what you wear as long as its not that… thing" Kagome looked down at her skirt and rolled her eyes "what ever mom" Her mom only pushed her into her closet urging her to find something 'decent' to wear.

After a few 'trail and errors' with her mom Kagome finally had her outfit picked out; a tight black cotton t-shirt, blue/black jeans and her old pair of hikers boots. Her mom grinned and pulled out a jacket from behind her "And you can wear this since I know you're old coat got damaged last year.

The 'coat' was actually a haori (a Japanese over kimono) that was a deep blue. "Thanks mom?" Kagome raised her brow towards her mother that just grinned amusedly "At least now you won't be bothered too much over there." Kagome shook her head at her mother's face and hugged her. "Alright mom, thanks! I have to get back before Inuyasha notices I'm gone."

"Alright dear!" Responded her mother as they made there way down the stairs "Just remember to brush your teeth, floss and change your unde-" "MOM! I'm not a little kid anymore" Kagome moaned as she blocked her ears. "Of course dear, don't forget to come back soon!" "alright mom!" And out Kagome ran towards the dark structured that contained the well.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" _Wonderfull _thought Kagome as she climbed up the brick well. "Sorry Inuyasha just went home for a bit" "What the heck's with the cloths!?" Kagome sneered at the hanyou's insult and promptly sat him. "Give it a rest Inuyasha, I was only gone, like, an hour." The hanyou came out of his earth hole spitting out weeds "Wench!" He growled.

"oh stick a sock in it Inuyasha…" The raven haired girl said as she walked away leaving the confused inu sitting (more like lying) in the ground near the well.

"So Sango!! Like it?" Kagome yelled when she found Sango at the edge of the village "Kagome-chan?" Kagome giggled and twirled "Like the new suit?" Sango smirked "What, got tired of men looking up your skirt?" Kagome blushed; she knew most men DID try to sneak a peek under.

"Shut up…" She muttered shyly. "It looks good on you. Better then the 'uniform'." Kagome beamed. "So do you know what we are doing today?" Sango looked at her and placed her weapon away (she was now oiling it) "I'm not sure, we'll know when Inuyasha get's here" "Well I'm here! What'a you want!?" The two girls looked an the glaring boy and rolled their eyes "HEY! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" He growled angrily "What ever Inuysaha" Kagome muttered, still slightly miffed.

The hanyou 'hmphed' loudly, crossed his arms and said "Well find that monk we don't got all day to stay here. We came to see the old hag and now it's time to leave!" "Inuyasha" Didn't the boy know when to shut up? "SIT BOY! You're so rude! Kaede's ALWAYS been nice to you and you…. ARG! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!" The fuming girl then turned hotly around and started walking away leaving her best friend to watch over the unconscious dog.

By the time Kagome came back, after finding the monk and saying her good byes to the old miko, Inuyasha was back to his usual annoyed, grumpy self. "Let's go, if we leave here now we have a chance of getting somewhere before night fall. Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou but said nothing. What was there to say anyways? It wasn't like he'd stop or listen to any of them.

"Grumpy dog" Muttered the girl as she kicked a small pebble.

------------------------------------------

**Kiorru: Ok, can't write anymore in this chapter without stretching it any farther…. Please review, thanks. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiorru: Hey guys! Ok here's another chapter.**** Please review!!**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**--------------------------------------**

Red eyes gleamed in the forest surrounding the camp of a mixed group of travelers. The eyes held malice and contempt as they watched the people move around and set up.

"Hey! Will you hurry up and cook the food you stupid wench?!" a boy with white dog ears yelled "Is it TO much to ask that you DON'T call me wench, bitch or miko Inuyasha!? You're sooooooo annoying!" Grunted a slender teenage with odd cloths as she turned towards the boy.

"Inuyasha" Whispered the owner of the eyes as they followed the silver haired hanyou angrily.

"Keh! You ain't ever heard me call you 'miko' keh! You're not even strong enough to-" "SIT BOY! You're so conceited! You're such a jerk!" The girl screamed as she yelled the command that brought the inu down. "You should appreciate all the stuff I do for you! You ASS!"

For a while the watcher did only that; watch. It watched and listened to the group and made notes of all the surrounding objects: boulders, fire pit, small lake etc, etc, etc... It observed the group silently but tensed up when a tall Buddhist like monk approached the tree it was hiding behind "Miroku, Supper!" the monk, Miroku, gave the tree one more look before leaving.

"Something wrong Miroku?" Ask the weirdly dressed teen. "I thought I felt something Kagome-sama…." The girl gave him an odd look before giving him his bowl. "Don't worry about it Kagome-sama… It was probably nothing." "Then don't worry us like that baka-hoshi!" The other teen, this one dressed in a traveler's kimono of pink and green, growled.

"Sorry, sorry!" The monk grinned humbly as he mock bowed towards the two girls who, as usual, rolled their eyes at him. The hanyou came down soon after a bowl had been placed under the tree he was sitting in. Without as much as a 'thanks' the hanyou slurped down the noodles and jumped back into his tree.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome yawned as she picked up the dishes left over from supper. The moon was high in the sky and the light it cast allowed her to see everything within her sight. She was so calm but the silence filling the surrounding forest that she jumped, startled, when she felt a powerful aura. She quickly dropped the plates, shattering them.

"InuYa-" before she could finish calling his name the dog boy jumped in front of her crouched and growling towards the forest. "I knew someone was watching us before" Said Miroku as he also got into position next to Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango who held her boomerang threateningly.

"So you've finally noticed?" The white figure approached them slowly, energy crackling around it in small waves. The energy itself wasn't menacing but it still got the groups hairs on end.

"who the hell are you!?" Yelled the brash hanyou irritably.

The old greasy white haired woman grinned showing off missing and decaying teeth. "I am Usagi." She crowed in a throaty voice as she approached the group. She was not horribly ugly but nor was she a beauty. She had thick greasy white hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in a few days, her skin, that you could see through the thick smoke gray kimono, was tight around her bones and her long crooked fingers hooked around a tall cane but her face seemed youthful in an odd sort of way.

"Do you need any help Usa..gi..-san?" the old coot smiled wildly at Miroku as she stopped a few feet from the group. "Yes" she grimaced "I want retribution!" The group was slightly taken about by the old lady's claim "but what have we done to anger a fellow priestess?" "Priestess?" Kagome asked as she turned towards Miroku and then back to towards Usagi.

"Priestess? I haven't been one so light for years. Not since I meddle with dark magic… no I'm what you'd call a 'Witch' or a 'Dark Miko' or even 'a

Dark one'." She cackled wildly before once more glaring at the group with white blue eyes. "I have come to kill the one known as Inuyasha!" The group was slightly surprised and looked at the hanyou for information.

"I ain't done shit for you lady" He growled at the old lady menacingly. "Oh you have Hanyou… you've done a lot to me.." She spat angrily "You _KILLED _my son! You killed _my_ baby!" Kagome took a step back and looked questioningly at her friend "What?!" The hanyou turned to her, eyes wild. "Kagome! You _IDIOT_! Don't listen to her!? I'm not _that_ cruel! Maybe my brother, but not _me_!"

"Their must be a mistake!" Kagome told the lady frantically "Inuyasha wouldn't do that! He wouldn't kill an innocent!" Usagi glared at the teenager "Remember this?!" She shrieked as she threw a horn at their feet. "This is all that was left of him after his body rotted away!" Sango took one look at the 5 foot ivory horn before telling the lady calmly "This can't be apart of your child Usagi-san. It's a horn of a demon" "A HANYOU!" She shrieked as her aura expanded.

"It wasn't supposed to do this to him! It wasn't supposed to turn him into a beast and my poor baby went crazy with stress and overloaded his senses! HE WAS INNOCENT! You _killed_ him!" Inuyasha just stared at the horn questioningly. "But.." With his brows frowned the Hanyou turned golden eyes turned towards Usage "It… it wasn't hanyou" She glared at him in frustration "The potion held the essence of demon and was to make him a full demon so he could be reborn! NOW YOU DIE FOR KILLING MY BABY!"

With a final pulse of her powers the woman started attacking them with her magic. She sent large pillars of ice towards Inuyasha who quickly cut them in half with his Tetsusaiga. "I won't fight you!" he growled angrily "You're human" But the cackle of the lady made everyone turn towards the crazed lady (not like they weren't already).

"Human!?" She screeched "I had to abandon my humanity for that damned potion!" her body started to quiver as she started shifting. Her bones ripped through her skin before being re-skinned with a ghastly green-white skin. Her mouth grew wider as larger, sharper teeth set in and her arms grew thicker and longer. "I gave my heart to save my son! WHAT!? You think Demon Essence is easy to come by!? I gave EVERYTHING away for him and you KILLED HIM!" Large claws grew from her nails and her body scaled over and her body started growing larger and larger as the minutes ticked by.

"DIE!" The beastly looking hag screamed as she jumped them. Inuyasha drew his sword just as the large lethal claws where about to rip him to pieces and growled low under his breath at her. "Inuyasha! She has a shard" The beastly thing looked at Kagome angrily "NONE OF THAT!" It smacked her with its enlarged hand and swatted her away.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed as she ran to catch her friend. "Are you ok?" she asked her worriedly. "Yeah.. just a head ach"

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou towards the voice of the other male, Miroku. "You must kill her! Her aura is completely dark! She is human no more!" The crazed hag turned towards Shippou who had been sleeping through the whole thing and approached him with a menacing air around her. "I'll kill him too!" She growled angrily.

Just as her scaly, clawed hand was about to close in on the small fox youkai an arrow hit her. "DON'T touch him!" Screamed Kagome who'd gotten up as fast as humanly possible when she saw that the demon child was about to get killed. "Don't you dare touch him!" The demon thing laughed at her "Or what? You'll kill me?" Kagome shot another arrow and this time it disintegrated a part of her shoulder. "You died when you sold your soul. And so I _will _purify you for him!" Sango looked worriedly at her friend but got up and slung her boomerang, ready to attack.

"TETSUSAIGA!" The beast turned around and caught the weapon before it could release its powers. "None of that! You SHALL die!" She growled. "Kagome! Where's the shard?!" Kagome faced the flying hanyou and yelled back at him "In her throat!" The demon hissed angrily at them.

"You stupid girl, ill make you regret this!" the demon put its hands together and started chanting. "DON'T LET HER FINISH!" Yelled Miroku; with wide eyes. "What is it?!" Sango yelled back towards the monk "A subduing spell!" The taijyas eyes hardened and she send her boomerang flying "HIRAIKOTSU!" but the weapon came back harmlessly after hitting a barrier.

"Inuyasha! Theirs a barrier!" The dog boy looked at his friends and nodded "Leave it to me!" He growled as he raised his sword up defiantly. "Hurry up!" Screamed Miroku. "I can't work any faster then Tetsusaiga!" The monk groaned and pulled out his sutras and created a barrier around the hanyou incase the spell was completed.

"Kagome get Shippou here before something happens!" The girl didn't have to be told twice and she scampered hastily to get the sleeping cub. "Shippou wake up! WAKE UP!" But no amount of shaking could wake the sleeping fox. "That won't work" The voice seem to come from everywhere all at once and Kagome found herself face to face with the witch/beast. "I have induced sleep on him" She grinned "And now you shall not interfere with my fight with Inuyasha" Kagome's eyes went wind "You fooled me! You fooled _us_!" She accused "You wanted to get me away from him!" Usagi laughed and Kagome felt more then saw the barrier holding her inside and her friends out.

"Go!" everything went bright gold and as the light dimmed she saw smooth, square, gold plates around the size of her nail flying in the air over her head "BIND!" The plates started swirling around and Kagome shrieked as she tried to stop them from flying around her only to have them continue and settle around her neck. "I BIND THE OF POWER!" a larger plate of gold with an empty crystal in the middle flew at Kagome with blinding speed and made a small cut on her arm. The blood, instead of dripping down, was absorbed by the crystal which became an angry red. "FINISH!" The beast howled angrily and the last piece of the chain clicked in place sending Kagome flying and screaming to the ground.

"Now back to you Inuyasha!" She growled angrily. The hanyou bared his fangs at her "YOU BITCH! What did you do to Kagome!? I'LL KILL YOU!" He growled as he jumped in the air.

"WINDSCAR!!" The attack ripped apart the beasts left arm. "Miroku, Sango!" The two humans looked at the hanyou, nodded, and ran to their friend who was now trying to rip the golden chain off her neck.

"It won't come off!" She yelled. Sango hugged her then shared a look with Miroku "We have to kill her and take that shard!" Yelled Kagome. "The light is glowing dim but it's Black! The shard is COMPLETELY BLACK!" She screeched.

"Kagome-Sama! Calm yourself!" The monk said. "We cannot help Inuyasha if you're like this!" The girl, seeing truth in her friends words, took a few calming breaths and pulled herself up with the help of Sango. "We have to kill her don't we?" The monk nodded "If what she said is true than she is no longer human and will continue to seek out Inuyasha till she kills him" The Miko nodded her head and gave the chain another look. "This.. subduing chian… what does it do?" The monk closed his eyes and sighed loudly "That," he said "I do not know." The priestess nodded and looked at the taijya.

"I need you to get me close enough so I can shoot her in the neck." The fighter nodded in understanding and called up her cat demon "Kirara, help Kagome." The small kitty mewed before transforming into its true form. "Thank you Sango, Kirara." The other girl nodded before telling her friend "we'll watch Shippou do what you can. We'll be right behind you incase." The two nodded at each other before Kagome jumped onto the cat's back. "Let's go!" The cat roared and took off towards the beastly witch thing that was still growing.

"I was wrong…" Moaned the monk as he held his head "The spell wasn't intended for Inuyasha… it was for Kagome… arg… I could've stopped i-" The monk was promptly slapped across the face "Shut up Miroku, we'll fix this after." The monk looked up at the slayer, nodded, and smiled at her.

Kagome notched an arrow onto her bow and took aim at the now house sized beast that only seemed to grow faster as it got bigger. She let the arrow fly through the air and land with a "Thunk" and disintergrate a part of the beasts ear. "Kagome!" The hanyou yelled when he saw her. Kagome looked at him and knew what he had meant to say was "You're alright" she nodded and notched another arrow. "Let's get this over Inuyasha!" "Way ahead of you!" The hanyou yelled back.

The witch watched curiously as the flying Miko and the Inu hanyou got ready for an attack. "If you think you can defeat me that easily" She scoffed "Then you'll die even faster!" With a roar she sent colums of fires towards them.

"CONTAIN!" The two watched as Miroku sent sutras at the fire and stopped them "We'll take care of this!" The taijya told them as she sent her boomerang at the fire and blowing it out.

"3!" Yelled the Priestess "2!" The hanyou's voice could be heard next. "1" "GO!" Roared Inuyasha as he then yelled "WIND SCAR!" The arrow and the swords power mixed together in a brilliant show of light before speeding towards the surprised witch. This time she knew she wouldn't be able to stop the attack, because the purifying powers would surly kill her, but still she tried to protect a part of her by sending out a large blast of fire.

The two attacks met and a booming roar was heard as smoke went up everywhere. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from atop Kirara. "You alright?!" "Keh!" Kagome sighed knowing that THAT, in Inuyasha language, meant "Yes" in human.

The smoke was starting to clear abit but Kagome knew that the smoke was probably blinding Inuyasha more then her and their he was, holding his fire rat kimono to his nose and rubbing his eyes with his other fist. From the corner of her eye Kagome say a glint and her blood went cold as she say something go flying towards the blinded hanyou. Before she could think she had jumped of Kirara, who could only watch in shock, and flew down towards Inuyasha.

She landed directly on him (good thing she did or she'd be dead.) only to have him jump out from behind her and yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Then his eyes landed on the object flying towards _HER _and he yelled frantically as he tried to pull her away but it was too late. He had jumped to far the first time and he could only watch as the small bottle hit her in the chest and the substance flew into her face down her throat, in her nose and her eyes. "Kagome!" Yelled the hanyou worriedly as he ran to her. "Kagome! KAGOME! Are you alright!?" The girl hacked and coughed "What happened?" she asked dazed "You just got hit by some sort of vial." The hanyou told her as he started inspecting her for problems.

The smoke cleared up and the old beastlike lady lay on the ground with her head a few feet farther from her body. The blind white eyes glazed over as she spoke joyfully "Hehehe," She giggled "Now you too, hanyou, will feel what my boy did!" the giggles died down and the group looked at Kagome who'd just been hit but a potion that would've, should've, hit Inuyasha and turned him into a mindless beast.

"Shit!" "KAEDES NOW!"

---------------------------------------------

^^ **Ok so Kagome just got hit by a potion meant to be taken by a hanyou. Will it do anything to her? Probably. Will it turn her into a mindless demon like Sushima? No. Why? She wasn't hanyou to begin with. So let's see what happens to her now. **

**Ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Kiorru : hey gu****ys! Thanks for the reviews and I know my spelling isn't the best and ill try to fix it but I'm not the best speller around so if u see any mistakes tell me and ill fix. Thank you so much ^^**

**I re-read this twice... so hopefully it ...ok... tell me if you see anything wrong.. thanks.**

**Oh and just so everyone knows: I don't normally write so many chapters for a story so the reason you're getting so many right now is because i'm trying to get to a specified spot before falling into a routine or something. Alright love you all :3**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**-------------------------------------------**

_**  
**_Kagome had never disliked chocolate, well not that she had ever been a big chocolate lover to begin with or anything, but she'd never hated it… well not until now that is. Why you may ask? Because she'd been on her hands and knees throwing up for all she was worth for the last few hours. It had started out pretty simply: Eat chocolate to make her feel better. She'd been feeling …well, irritated since they'd gotten back to Kaede's a few days ago and everyone just kept fawning over her and looking over her shoulders to make sure nothing weird was going to happen.

It had started on Thursday night after the weirdo Usagi had attacked; Inuyasha had practically jumped her dazed body and had proceeded to run back to Kaede's village for all he was worth.

The old lady had been surprised by their quick return and had inquired what had happen. Inuyasha, being to angry and upset to say anything, had allowed the monk, Miroku, do all the talking.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Kaede-Obaasan, " the monk said before telling her all that had happened, from setting up camp, to sensing an odd presence, to the attack, the spell and finally, the liquid thing that had fallen on Kagome. "And so you see Kaede-Obaasan, we aren't sure what the spell nor the liquid did or could do to the lady Kagome." The old miko made a little noise at the back of her throat as if to 'hmm' and asked the guys, in a calm voice, to leave while she checked on Kagome.

Kaede expanded her aura and allowed it touch that of the younger miko's but found nothing odd in the others own spiritual powers as she probed and searched it. She then took the gold necklace into her old wrinkled hands and tried to lift it over the girls's head. A zap of energy stopped her from pulling the necklace higher then nose height and she sighed heavily. "Well" She said as she started brewing something "The necklace does not seem to have taken effect yet and I cannot tell what it will do and as for the liquid I am right now brewing something to see if it has done anything to you on the inside." The girl nodded her head worriedly.

"Fear not young one, we shall find what ails you." Kaede said as she patted her hand and then moved the kettle onto the small fire so it could boil.

When the kettle had finished boiling Kaede took it off the fire, added some spices and other stuff until it became a weird blue-green color. "Reminds me of 'coolaid'" Said Kagome as she took the offered glass "Cold aid?" muttered Kaede in confusion before shacking her head knowing that it was probably something from the girls home land in the future and she did not want a head ach that accompanied most of the girls explanations. "Drink up" She told the teenager.

"At least it smells good" muttered Kagome as she sniffed the drink and drowned it in record time; she knew from past experiences that the smell normally made up for the taste. "eww" She groaned loudly as the taste finally hit her. "Hmm… As I thought" Kagome looked at the older miko wondering what she saw. "You're aura is glowing a slightly different color… so the liquid, or the necklace, has changed it somehow." "Couldn't you see it before?" Kagome asked her as she frowned "I can't see it.." she muttered to herself "Yes I could see you're aura before Kagome, but I could not see the color." The teenage sighed.

"So what does this mean?" Kagome asked as she stared up at her mentor "I'm not sure, but it shouldn't do anything to you. It was a potion created for a hanyou was it not?" Kagome nodded her head "Then you have nothing to worry about, you have no demonic powers in you what so ever." The girl sighed before remembering something that Usagi had said "But it has 'Demonic essence' in it" Kaede, in her shock, dropped her kettle that, had it not been so close to the ground, would've shattered. "Demonic Essence!? Are you sure of this Kagome?" Kagome was a little taken aback from the old woman but nodded her head and told her 'yes'.

Kaede rubbed her head and groaned "… Demonic essence can do a number of things to a person if inhaled or ingested. In some cases it has been known to kill the drinker who is normally more human than demon. Demonic essence is not something to be played with…" Kagome shook slightly with fear "I'm gona die!?" She practically shrieked. "I said in 'some cases'." Kaede told her as she looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about. Your powers should purify it before it can do anything to you."

_**END FLASH BACK**_

And that had been that. With the 'it shouldn't do anything to you' she had left only to have the fox cub cry and tell her it was his fault that she'd been 'cursed' and followed her all day repeating it to her numerous times before she'd told him (yelled) that it was ok and not to worry. The Hanyou on the other hand was sulking around she had to make do with him the rest of the day because he wouldn't stop following AND watching her. Finally she had cracked. She had been so annoyed she'd sat him and had left to read in a secluded area near the well.

It was a pretty place with large oaks that rose up as high as the _human _eye could see with large leafy branches and thick, soft grass. It was the perfect place to read with its large, smooth rocks that could hold her, or anyone else for the matter, fully stretched out.

She'd settled on one of the rocks, pulled out a few Hershey chocolate bars and had begun to read. She gotten half way through the small book 'Animal Farm' that she was to read for school, and eaten only 3 bars of chocolate when her gag reflex warned her of what was to happen next.

"Shouldn't off eaten so much…" She groaned as she wiped her mouth and curled in on herself. "eww.. I feel horrible"

"Kagome? You here??" Kagome stood up a bit and pulled her blue gi closer to her. "I'm here Sango" She yelled back to the girl. "Are you ok!?" The taijya had exclaimed upon seeing her friend and the vomit close to her. "Fine… stomach just didn't agree with the chocolate I guess." Sango gave her an odd look before approaching her. "You don't seem to have a fever." She said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Sango!" The older girl grinned before taking her friends hand "C'mon it's late and we have to be fit tomorrow if we're to follow Inuyasha." "Oh speaking of which… You guys _did_grab the shard right?" Sango gave her a quizzical look before saying "What do you take me for? An idiot? Of course we grabbed it and by 'we' I mean Miroku and I" "Oh Miroku… while we're on the subject of the monk I've noticed he hasn't been grabbing any asses lately." Sango snorted "If you ask me the baka-hoshi is probably up to something…" Kagome giggled.

"How were you expecting to read anyways Kagome-chan? It's getting pretty dark out here…" Kagome laughed and showed her, her flash light. "This is a flash light" she said as she turned it on taking the taijiya slightly by surprise. "It works on things called 'batteries'. Pretty useful" Sango gave it a weird look "looks like sorcery to me…" She mumbled under her breath.

The two girls made their way to their part of the hut and fell asleep soon after Sango had finished testing Kagome on her knowledge of demon history. The quiet lull of the wind washed through them calmly after the lights had been blown out. "I hope Kaede's right" Murmured Kagome as she nestled into the warm furs.

*******

The next morning found Kagome on the floor with an angry hanyou yelling from above "I said we leave _now_! Kaede-baba hasn't found anything wrong with you so we're leaving! We have better things to do then stay here another few days!" he growled down at her angrily. "Inuyasha!" the hanyou's ears disappeared into his silver hair as his honey gold eyes grew wide with terror "Sit boy!" She yelled as she jumped up.

"Listen here buster!" She half screamed as she pointed her finger down at him "You didn't have to throw me off _my_ bed just because _you_ wanted me up! IT'S _**RUDE**_!" she stomped onto his back and left the room. "Jerk!" She yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"You know Inuyasha you should really start learning how Kagome re-acts to certain things. If not you'll keep getting hurt." Inuyasha jumped up and growled at the small fox cub that dared bother him "Why you!" he growled viciously "Ahh! Kagome!!! Inuyasha trying to hurt me!!" Shippou whined loudly. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha screamed as he went from chasing the small fox to eating more dirt.

"Runt…" growled the hanyou as he picked himself up and walked past the small youkai "If you want to _live _you should learn to know how _I _react to things…" Shippou gulped and ran to the comforts of Kagome's arms. "Inu no back.." he murmured.

"You ok Shippou?" The small fox pouted but didn't tell her the truth "everythings fine Kagome…" Kagome gave the hanyou a quick glare before cuddling Shippou.

"C'mon bone bags! We're leaving now while it's still early… and maybe _this_time we'll actually get somewhere…" They all bid Kaede farewell, except the elusive hanyou, and once again they found themselves on the road.

"This thing bugs me" Muttered Kagome as she played with the gold chain "We'll since you're stuck with it for now why don't you just pretend its some fancy, expensive jewelry?" Miroku, voice of wisdom, said. "Yeah… if I do that bandits are sure to attack me for it…" she grumbled angrily.

"I like it!" Shippou piped up "Its pretty!!" He said as he took hold of the larger piece found at the center. "I like the ruby" He marveled at the large crystal "It's pretty" Kagome snorted "I wish it was a ruby" The fox looked up curiously but didn't question her.

They marched on threw the forests of the feudal era silently that day each in their own thoughts until Inuyasha told them he was going up to find a suitable place for them to rest. Kagome had other ideas of where he was going and grumbled angrily to herself as they kept moving.

Suddenly she felt the familiar pull of a shikon shard. "Shard" She yelled as she stopped. "Where!?" Miroku asked as he got into a defensive stance next to her and Sango. "Up their, the crow!"

A large crow demon with three eyes circled over them in lazy circles. It wasn't _that _large compared to most demons, only about twice the size of a regular crow. "Where is it Kagome-sama" The girl took a look at the crow and tried using her senses to find the shard. "I think it's in its right wing…" She told the rest of the group as she took out her arrows. "Just a crow demon…yeah… easy to kill…" She muttered as she remembered her first fight again a crow youkai.

"Fox fire!" Yelped Shippou as he let loose a small flame of fire towards the demons. The crow cawed angrily and swooped down at the fox "Kagome!" He yelled and in less time then she thought was humanly possible everything had turned upside down and what should've been easy was now complicated. "greaatttttt" she grunted as she watched the youkai drag Shippou higher and higher into the sky. "Just what I needed…"

"Kagome take care of the shippou, I'll kill the crow!" Kagome nodded towards Sango's voice before notching an arrow. "Shippou don't move!" The squirming fox froze and went rigid as a stone at her command. With a low 'thunk' the arrow went flying high into the sky. The light blue power flickering in and out before it hit the bird's left side.

In its confusion and pain the crow let Shippou fall back to earth before screeching and cowing and pain. "whaaaaaaaaa!" The young fox yelled before transforming into his ball form and landing safely behind Kagome. "Don't you dare do that again Shippou!" The terrified boy nodded his head quickly and went to hide hind the monk.

"Hiraikotsu!" Yelled the Taijiya as she sent her weapon towards the bird who fell dead after being sliced in two. ".. hmm… I guess it was still pretty easy" Muttered Kagome as she approached the pile of youkai carcass.

"I can't find it…" She muttered as she picked up one of the wings and flipped it from side to side. "Hey Kagome…" "What?" She turned towards Miroku. "Can't you see it?" "See what?" Asked the irritated girl. Miroku and Sango shared a look before Sango turned towards her with a worried look on her face "Kagome… He's holding the shikon shard. Can't you see it?" Kagome felt her heart fall down to her toes. "No…" She swallowed heavily. "I…I can't"

-------------------------------------------

**Duh, duh, duhhhhhhh! Oh noes! Kagome can't see the shards no more.. what does that mean about her powers? Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**C'monnnn you know you wana click the 'review' button! C'mon please lol.**

**JA NE**


End file.
